orderandchaosonlinefandomcom-20200215-history
Crafting
Crafting is the ability for your character to create items that can be used or re-sold. There are 3 crafting professions: # Garment or Tailor # Foundry or Blacksmith # Leather Your character chooses a craft after completing The Apprentice quest from Mastoo, Materials Supplier in the Town of Silence at level 8. The quest has you gather raw materials then as a reward gives you a letter of introduction to a crafting trainer. That crafting trainer then gives you your first Primary which activates your skill. A character can only have one profession at a time. To change professions, find a Materials Supplier and purchase the Potion of Forgetting for 60 gold. This will reset all of your business skills and reset your business points. Next you buy the primary for the skill that you do want. Once the primary is in your bag, click on it to activate it. Primary's can be purchased from Materials Suppliers and also from Trainers. Both NPCs can be found through out the world, but most notably in Greenmont and Silence. A Materials Supplier will give you those items you need to craft which you can not gather on your own. a Trainer will teach you more advanced skills. That is, you purchase Handbooks that have different projects. To purchase a Handbook, you need to have the pre-requisite skill level. Skill level or your Rank is developed by producing crafts. Basics are: # Have the Handbook # Gather the Materials # Produce the Item To produce an item, go into your 'spells' menu and select your specialty. Within that menu, you will see all of the items that you are able to produce. Once you have the necessary materials in your bag, you can produce the items for use or sale. Handbooks for the primary rank can be bought from the profession trainers in Silence. 'Handbooks' Handbooks (aka Recipes or Formulas) are "instructions" for crafting pieces of equipment. They can be purchased at trainers, soul vendors, Auction House, or looted. Some handbooks are Bind on Pick-up (BoP) while others are Bind on Equip/Use (BoE). Epic handbooks only drop in Legendary dungeons. Auctioning Spending time, gold, runes, and/or hero emblems on materials to craft items in order to level up a few points can be frustrating. Auctioning these items at a fair price will help the server economy and offset some of your expenses. It is tempting to sell all of the identical pieces but that would drive down the price for everyone else. Sell the majority of what you make to vendors for a little cash and keep one or two of its kind to sell in the Auction House. This practice will increase the rarity and value of the crafted armor you and other players make. Tailoring Tailoring involves making clothing from cloth materials. Cloth items are useful for mages and monks . At early levels, Grenadine and Normal Quality Armour Scraps are used with Normal Yarn to make low level boots, gloves and similar items. These materials can be found by killing humanoids (goblins, bandits, etc.). Leatherworking Leatherworking is all about processing skin materials to make Leather equipment. Leather items are mostly useful for rangers. At early levels, Poor Fur is the main material needed to produce garments. One of the best sources for Poor Fur are the Small Black Bears, who live in the mountains (but close to the road) between Greenmont and Windmill Farm. Another great source of Poor Fur are the boar west of the town Silence, since there are quite a few of them, they respawn quickly, and the chance of Poor Fur dropping is high. Blacksmithing Blacksmithing is trained using ores you mine from the ground and Flux. A blacksmith mostly produces items for warriors. The main material needed to produce items, at early levels is bronze mineral. Category:Professions